What Alice Thinks
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: This is what Alice thinks about Edward's decision to move, and leave Bella. One-shots. More Alice moments coming soon! Now updated with What Alice Thinks about Edward's desicion to go to The Volturi.
1. Eward's Decision

(A/N) Ok so I'm here with a new story yay

**(A/N) Ok so I'm here with a new story yay! This is what Alice thinks about Edward's decision to move, and leave Bella.**

**Disclaimer: All the twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I tried buying them from her, but I was out bided by her husband-sobs.**

**Setting:**

**Edward returns home from Bella's house after singing her to sleep on the night of her birthday. He and Alice are in there family room.**

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Listen Edward I know you already know what I am about to tell you, but listen to me out loud. You can't do this to Bella she loves you. More than you know, she loves you, trust me. If you leave she is going to fall apart." I said to Edward after he returned home from Bella's.

I saw in a vision, before he went to Bella's home after the incident, which he made up his mind to move again.

"But she'll be safe, Alice. With us here she cannot be safe. We're not right for her. We're not humans Alice; she needs a normal life. One where my brother will not kill her when she gets a paper cut. I'm doing this for her, and I don't want you to get involved in her future either Alice." He said looking rather distraught.

"Listen Edward, just listen to yourself. Jasper, he made a mistake any of us would have made. Any of us would have reacted that way. Bella forgave him why cant you? Please do not do this to her. You are not the only one who loves her Edward. I love her. Esme and Carlisle love her. Even Emmett loves her. So for us do not do this. Please" I begged him.

I already saw in is future that it was almost indefinitely set that we would leave. All he had to do was ask Carlisle and he would apply to whatever Edward thought was best.

"I am sorry Alice I really am, but it is for the best. We need to give her a normal human life. Please do not make this harder for me. I have already decided. This, our leaving, it is what is best for us all especially Bella. I will not risk her life anymore." He finished.

I saw now that after he said that it was definite. We were to leave and never come back. He saw this in my mind too, and gave me a very small apologetic smile.

"Fine I see that you have made up your mind, but at least let me have one last day with her. That is the least you can give me."

"No Alice. She, you, both of you need a clean break. If she sees you again it will hurt you and her all the more." He finished.

I couldn't believe this he wants us to move away form her and not even with a goodbye. No he cannot do that to me. He read this in my mind and frowned.

"Alice please do not try and see her again." He pleaded.

I thought of another way to at least convince him that _I_ need to say goodbye. She is my best friend I must at least give her that, I thought, please consider it.

"No. It will only hurt more" he said reading my mind once more and saw the plan I had concluded in my head.

"Fine Edward, but you making a mistake, and I don't need a vision to tell me that. She'll be broken beyond what you think. I know what you're going to say to her, and it truly is unforgivable. She will believe you, and then she will be forever broken inside." I said to him, and then turned toward the stairs up to my room to pack.

**(A/N) Okie dokie so I hope you liked it. I was just in English class and bored so I was thinking about new moon because I was reading over again for the 4****th**** time, and this just came out of my head. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, what? REVIEW! : )**


	2. New Moon

**(A/N) So alright a lot of people wanted me to make this into a series of one-shots and I have agreed, but this will not be updated regularly. This is just going to be like a once every other while thing. I have a lot of other stories so I need to focus mainly on those, but I will continue to write these little Alice one-shots. Also they won't stay so serious all the time, within the next one-shot it will be more of the fun side of Alice.**

**This one-shot is about what Alice was thinking about when Bella dived off the cliff, and what happened when she found out Edward was going to kill himself.**

**Disclaimer: Now I know you're all probably thinking "why the hell would do I have to put up a million disclaimers for my chapters? Wouldn't they get it after stating it once?" Well who cares, I'm putting up disclaimers! Yay! So don't sue me, 'cause I have no rights to**_** Twilight**_**, and I never said I DID!**

**One-shot 2-**_**New Moon**_

When I saw Bella jumping off that cliff it was like a heart attack, and that's not the easiest thing to do to a vampire. It had been months now since we left Bella. No one had been able to convince Edward to stay. He swore it was the best thing for her, oh how he was wrong. What he didn't necessarily factor in was the fact that Victoria was hunting after Bella, and that the La Push boys were phasing once again.

It had been many, many years since the last generation of shape-shifters. Edward couldn't have know they were going phase, but he heard some of my thoughts from time to time when he would visit us, and he saw that Bella's future was being non-existent. I couldn't have thought at the time that this was because of the wolves; I had just figured that she was suicidal, or she had a sickness that was slowly wiping away any future she had.

Edward told me not to interfere, but how could I not? She was my best friend; she was a sister to me. In the little time that I spent with Bella they were one of the happiest moments of my existence. So I shouldn't have been surprised when I told Rosalie that I had seen her jump she would go to tell Edward. I had never factored in that she would be that jealous, that evil.

I knew of course that we had all been neglecting Rosalie. She despised Bella, not for her herself, but what she had once wanted for herself. Also the fact that Rosalie had seen Bella as a threat, to herself, her family, and her brother. Rosalie was always vain; we had all learned that over the years, Edward especially. She was jealous that a mere human could attract her brother with her plain Jane looks, and clumsy antics, and an inhumanly beautiful vampire could not. She had not ever wanted Edward that way, but she wanted to be the most beautiful in everyone's eyes. She accomplished that over the years, but once Bella entered our lives her long run was over. She captured everyone's heart, not by her looks, but by her compassion.

So by Rosalie going and telling Edward about what I had seen, she may have destroyed our family. Because now I had visions of Edward going to Italy. It wasn't for certain, but it was close enough. He was going to make sure that she wasn't dead though, he was going to call Bella's house and ask. I couldn't tell when he would call, Jacob was there, and when he or any other mutt's were there, I couldn't see any of Bella's future.

_Flashback_

I still remember the shrill ring of the phone, and I knew that it was Edward. I just prayed that Bella answered it. I was wrong, at the time I could only hear Jacob's hostile voice as he told whomever was on the line that Charlie was at the funeral. All I could think at the time was that it was too late. My visions were becoming more, and more clear the longer Jacob had talked on the phone.

I heard Bella yelling at him, asking over and over who he had hung up on. He said Carlisle. I had already figured out by that time that it was not Carlisle. I had seen in a vision of Rosalie telling Edward that day what had happened to Bella. Jacob telling Edward where Charlie was didn't help things, it just finalized it.

I had waited to see out any more of my vision, to get some glimpse of what Edward would do. We knew he still loved Bella, would die without her. Bella didn't know that, but I would have to tell her if we had any chance at all to save my brother.

I came down that day to reveal the news to Bella; I had seen what almost happened in the kitchen. The accidental fall on Jacob's behalf. He shouldn't have been here. I knew I was motionless as I kept getting flashes of Edward's decisions. I saw him asking the Volturi to kill him. He would do whatever it took to die.

Bella was frantically crying out to me, asking me what was wrong. I said the one word that would break her that day; I said the name she had been trying to get over for months now. That was my worst mistake because Jacob was still there. Before I realized what was wrong with Bella, she was swaying.

Jacob caught her steady, and put her on the couch before I could. I shouldn't have let him touch her. He meant as so much more than it was with just a simple act. He was yelling at me, cursing out words that I only knew too well from Emmett, and Edward.

Jacob was shaking; he was going to seriously hurt Bella if he kept that up. I warned him to keep in control; he didn't want to do that so close to Bella. He glared, but calmed himself down. Bella's voice was but a whisper when she asked what had happened.

I didn't even know what had happened that day! All I could think about was how utterly stupid Edward was! Killing himself and Bella was alive all along! Of course he didn't know this at the time, but he shouldn't have believed someone like _Jacob Black_.

I had called Rosalie to see if Edward would really do this. To kill himself.

As suspected Rosalie had just made everything impeccably worse for everyone, especially Bella and I. I asked for Carlisle and he was not in either. When Bella told me Carlisle had called her I thought for sure she was mistaken. Rosalie had Carlisle's phone. I asked Jacob what his precise words were, and he lied. I expected that much. It wasn't Carlisle on the phone it was Edward. I told her this; I told her what I had seen.

_New Moon, page 416: Alice's Point of View._

"_That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," I said hopelessly._

"_Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled at me._

_I ignored him, looking only at Bella's bewildered face, and continued._

"_It was Edward." My voice was but a chocked up whisper. "He thinks you're dead."_

_To be continued_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**(A/N) Okay so not as good as the first one, but I honestly just though I would write about this because Alice was a major part at the end of **_**New Moon**_**. Tell me your thoughts and…**

**Please review!**


End file.
